


Villainous Heart

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Marinette is a civilian, with an evil Ladybug and Hawkmoth after her, it is up to the villain once hero Chat Noir, to protect her. Will the two survive being hunted by both friend and foe?





	1. Chapter 1

“Chat Noir and Ladybug, hero’s of Paris. With the power of the miraculous, they are the only defense the city has against the villainous Hawkmoth. Several hard battles fought, their service captured on video by one loyal blogger named Alya Cesaire.  
Last night though, one of the miraculous duo fell. A hero who deceived a city and her people. Chat Noir, Ladybug’s partner, betrayed her and the city when he used cataclysm on the very heroine herself. It isn’t the first time Hawkmoth has been able to capture the black cat and turn him against Ladybug.  
Myself and several others have concluded that Chat Noir has begun working with Hawkmoth under the guise of being a hero.....”

Marinette had gone to get fabric, only to discover the shop had closed early. Of course. So, in an attempt to calm her anger at a failure to manage time, she took a longer route home. On her walk she had failed to notice the men following behind her. Pulling her jacket closer around her, she closed her eyes, and it happened.  
Her screams echoed in the alley she was pulled into, but no one heard her, Paris was just to loud. Marinette could smell the alcohol on the men’s breath, the tight hold from the one that had grabbed her, bruised her arms before she was tossed forward, her knees scraping the hard cement. Marinette's eyes went wide with fear as she scrambled for the far wall away from the three men that had appeared before her.  
“Get away,” she ordered, hoping they didn’t pick up on the shaking of her voice. The men laughed as one moved closer to her.  
“Hear that, the beauty wants us to go away.” he mused, reaching down to pull her up by one of her raven colored pigtails. Tears filled the corners of her eyes but she refused to let these men see her cry, even as they tore at her clothes and felt their hands roam her almost bare body. Just as she was trying to roam her mind to anywhere but her current situation, the metallic sound of metal on concrete made all the occupants of the alley look over.  
“Leave us alone cat boy.” one of the men growled.  
“Yeah, nothing to see here.” the other spoke, equally angered.  
“Unless you want to join,” the man that currently held her smirked earning a small whimper from Marinette. The man dressed as a black cat stalked forward, his baton dragging along the ground as his tail looked as if it were swishing behind him. His face was almost pure animalistic as he came closer.  
“Just hand over the girl, and I won’t harm you too badly.” he stated calmly, his voice low. Mari shivered as the man’s grip on her tightened more. She didn’t stop the yelp that escaped her mouth now.  
“Why you want her?” the man asked as his friends moved closer.  
“She fetch a pretty penny at whatever function you going to?” it was only now that Marinette noticed who her savior was. Chat Noir frowned before meeting Mari’s eyes.  
“So, Princess, will you let this knight take care of you?” he asked with a low bow and bright smile. Marinette smiled despite the situation, Chat just easily making her feel safe and comfortable. Her head nodded as she subconsciously tried to move closer to him.  
“Just leave us alone,” the man growled pulling Marinette closer to his chest. Chat narrowed his eyes before spinning his baton in his hand before launching himself forward and taking out the two other men before turning easily to the one that held Mari.  
“Ok, my patience is going. Princess, shall we go?” he asked as if talking of the weather. Before Marinette could say anything, the baton was beside her head, her assailant falling to the ground and releasing her. She was at Chat’s side in an instant. His clawed hand wrapped around her waist as she leaned against him, the cool leather surprised her, but she ignored it in favor of being carried bridal style by him as they ran away from the scene.  
“I’ll drop you off then I will let the cops know where those guys are and what they did.” Chat explained, his voice calm. Marinette looked down, now that everything had calmed down, her adrenaline was leaving and shock was setting in as her body shivered and her tears finally fell. The ride home was silent, when they arrived at her door, Chat gently placed her down before wiping her tears away with his thumb.  
“It will be okay, I promise.” he smiled, whispering his words into the night. When he turned to leave, she grabbed his arm.  
“Please, d-don’t leave yet.” she whispered in fear. Chat paused, his green eyes bright in the shadows of his black mask.  
“Princess?” he asked. No one had ever been near Chat Noir this long, every one feared him after being banished by Ladybug.  
“I have to call the cops,” he repeated. “But, I will come back after.” he smiled, unable to say no to the blue eyed raven haired beauty. Marinette smiled in return as he leaned down to kiss her knuckles of the hand she offered, a soft thank you on her lips.

*****

Marinette heard the soft footsteps before the gentle knock came. Her hands shook as she unlatched the window for him. Memories of earlier that night still plagued her, despite her hot shower and change of fresh clothes.  
“My princess requested my return?” he asked carefully, keeping a safe distance incase she had changed her mind. Most people were scared of him, usually, he was alone. Marinette walked closer to him, her eyes trained on his own acid green irises.  
“T-thank you,” she whispered, “I don’t remember if I thanked you before.” her voice was soft, it warmed his heart.  
“Y-you didn’t have to. It’s my job.” he replied with a shaky voice filled with nerves. She giggled, the noise lifting the corner of his lips. He shook his head, he couldn’t care for her, he was a vigilante. Wanted by the most hated of Paris, and a reluctant help to the cops. After what had happened, he was scared to help others.  
“Still, thank you Chat Noir. I was scared and you were there.” Marinette said. That was it, he was just a savior to her and nothing more.  
“I have to go, you are safe now.” he smiled, stepping back to the window to escape off her balcony. Marinette watched him, head tilted as he gave a final bow and leapt into the night. 

Marinette closed he hatch and returned to her bed. Thoughts raced in her mind. Chat Noir was an enigma is Paris. Alya had a blog dedicated to him. But, all the pictures she had seen of him were all sad looking. He was alone. Paris thought he was the bad guy, but she never had. She couldn’t picture sweet Chat Noir ever betraying anyone. He had saved her from Akuma before.  
“No one has ever gotten close to him before.”  
“People are scared of him.”  
“He just saves people and leaves.”  
All the conversations she and Alya had spoken of him circled her head. Marinette had to admit, even before tonight, she had thought of him. Her sketch book was filled with inspiration from him. She shook her head. How could she think that? Like he said, he was just doing his job. He probably would never see her again anyway, and her him. Turning off the light and laying down, she closed her eyes. Sleep coming uneasy to her...


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien Agreste woke to a pair of green eyes blinking boredly at him from above. With a yelp, he fell from the bed and shook his head.  
“Plagg!” the model hissed, searching the room as if someone would see the floating kwami.   
“Geez, calm down kid. I want my camembert.” Plagg ordered lazily. His tail flicked back and forth as he watched his chosen glare at him.   
“I’m busy Plagg, you know where I keep it.” Adrien said as he stood up to get ready for school. He could feel Plagg watching him, and as he grabbed his bag, the kwami hovered at his face.  
“Pigtails doesn’t need to learn your identity. It isn’t safe.” the kwami explained. Adrien rolled his eyes.  
“Who says I’m going to tell her?” Adrien asked, Ladybug had already explained their identities to him. Actually, Ladybug had all but read him the book on superheroes. 

It was boring and had too many rules.  
“Besides Plagg, Marinette is just a friend.” Adrien confirmed as he walked out of his room, smiling when Plagg nestled in his pocket. He ate alone as usual, his father’s secretary giving him his usual day to day activities. His schedule was never light, and the constant pushing and pulling he was under drove him insane. Some days, he just wished he had someone to vent to. His mother used to be that rock, now she was gone...

“Adrien, the car is ready for you.” Natalie said before turning and leaving the room. With a sigh, he stood and left for the car, staff would take care of his plate. The ride was silent, his thoughts scattered on too many things to actually pay attention to. It wasn’t the first, nor the last to be like this sadly. 

“Adrien dude,” Nino greeted once Adrien stepped out of his car. The blond waved before getting enveloped in a tight hug.   
“Adrikins~” Chloe called as he tried to pull her off him, shooting a pleading glance to his friend. Nino could only shrug as Chloe continued to drag Adrien about. Alya was ahead as Nino ran to join her, Adrien was hoping she would do something, but as her face turned to surprise, Adrien lost hope. Suddenly he was yanked from Chloe’s hold, a body pressing against him as he landed on the ground.

“What on Earth! Watch it Dupain-Cheng, you nearly killed my Adrikins.” Chloe scolded as Marinette sat up rushing out her words of apology as she blushed madly. Adrien stood and brushed himself off, moving to help her up, when Chloe stepped between them. His eyes flashed as he noticed the fire in his old friends eyes.  
“Chloe, leave her alone.” Adrien warned, watching closely as Chloe hovered over the now flinching girl. Alya and Nino appeared at his side.  
“She needs to learn her place Adrien. A baker's daughter is a nobody compared to you and I.” Chloe barked. Adrien felt his blood run cold, he barely heard Alya yelling. He only reacted, when he noticed Chloe about to hit Marinette. She was in his arms in an instant, a low growl coming from his chest.  
“Go away Chloe, now.” Adrien snarled, not noticing how Marinette had gone still in his arms, or how students were now surrounding them.

“Adrikins?” Chloe whispered, stunned by the sudden change in her friend.   
“Go away Chloe.” Alya ordered. She and Nino had moved to form a wall blocking Marinette and Adrien from view.

“Mari?” Adrien asked gently, trying to lift her face to see her. Her shoulders shook and she was pale. Her tear stained face hurt him as he gently rocked her back and forth. Just what had Chloe done, what had Mari done to make things get this bad?

*********

Adrien wanted to talk to Marinette, to make sure she was not going to become victim to Hawkmoth. He had already knew he would not win against Marinette.  
“Girl, you saved Adrien from the claws of Chloe. You were so brave!” Alya was beaming, but Marinette was trying to sink into her chair, to disappear from the sights of everyone.  
“Alya is right dudette, it was amazing.” Nino added, both trying to get the pigtailed girl to open up. Only Adrien seemed to notice Chloe’s approach. The blonde had a look of rage in her eyes, the clicking of her shoes against the classroom floor matched his frantic heartbeat. 

“Chloe,” he warned, his tone low. Chloe stopped between his and Marinette’s desk, her eyes drawn to his.   
“Hush Adrikin’s, this is between me and Maritrash.” Chloe hissed, her eyes turning to the pigtailed girl. Her hatred seemed to grow as she glared down at the girl. Marinette sank lower in her chair, her shaking visible as Chloe reached out. Adrien glared, already standing to grab the girls arm.  
“Sit down Chloe,” Adrien ordered, moving to stand between her and Marinette. Chloe looked livid at the action as Nino and Alya watched with interested eyes.   
“Adrien, stop, please.” Marinette whispered, not wanting to see a fight or be the cause of it.   
“But?” Adrien started, but he noticed Nino shake his head. Another mystery for later. Marinette returned her attention to her desk, as Chloe returned to sit beside Sabrina. Adrien could hear Alya trying to talk to Marinette, but all she got was silence in return. Pouting, Adrien wrote a quick note to Nino and passed it over. It took only minutes to get a reply back. They would discuss it at lunch...

Lunch didn’t come, instead, a fight between Ladybug and Chat Noir took place.

Marinette didn’t dare go with Alya to film the battle, not after the almost fight with Chloe. Memories of Adrien saving her repeated in her head as she shook them away. He couldn’t get close to her, no one could. Chloe hated her, threatened her. The mayor’s daughter could end her parents careers. She couldn’t bare to be the cause of her parents losing their dream. 

She didn’t understand why Chloe hated her so much. Why was she the target? Even with the others in their school she wasn’t as tough. Then there was Adrien. Chloe and he were even. Both rich, famous. He was more her league than she was. Even if she dared have a chance, she couldn’t interfere with Chloe. 

“Lost in thought again?” Nathaniel asked as he sat beside the pigtailed girl. Marinette smiled, Nathaniel had been her confidant on several occasions. He knew what kind of struggles she faced, and what kind of person Chloe was.

“I wish I was braver, that I could stick up to Chloe myself and not rely on Alya and the others to save me.” Marinette whispered, both flinching as the sounds of battle echoed over the Parison city. 

“Do you think she would eventually stop?” Nathaniel pondered. Marinette shrugged. If she hadn’t by now, she doubted the blond girl ever would.   
“It’s a nice thought.” she laughed, a smile forming on her face as a swarm of ladybugs flew about the city.   
“Looks like Ladybug saves the day again from Chat Noir .” Nathaniel beamed. Marinette nodded in agreement.  
“I hate how people fear him now.  
“Marinette, have you seen his power?” Nathaniel suddenly spoke, his voice low and his eyes wide. Marinette shook her head, she wasn’t one to go near the fights.  
“He destroys everything he touches with this black ball of energy. If he were to get angry, or turn against Ladybug, it would be bad.” the artist explained making Marinette shake her head. He would never go to the dark side, not her Chat....


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette hummed softly as she cleaned the school hallways. Chloe had once again gotten her detention, but, after years of this kind of harassment, she was used to it. Below her, she could hear the fencing class practicing as usual. She paused, watching them curiously as she leaned on the broom. Her eyes fell on Adrien and a girl who was talking during the break. Apparently, they were partners.  
“Are you almost finished Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Damocles asked as he walked forward.  
“Oh, yes sir.” Marinette smiled. All that was really left was to clean the floor downstairs after fencing was over.  
“Very good. I believe you have thought over your mistake. Please, go home. Staff can finish up here.” the principal ordered before nodding his head and walking away. Marinette smiled as she headed to the broom closet downstairs to drop off her borrowed supplies.  
“Tsurugi, Agreste, you’re up.” the teacher called as Mari opened the door. Her eyes followed the two fencers as they approached the center of the room and took a stance. Closing the door, she let herself meld to the wall as she watched the two spar. 

******

Adrien stepped to the side as Kagami thrusted forward. She was his best partner, always leaving him on his toes. A worthy adversary as both let each other know. A moment later, both paused as the points of their sabers touched each other’s chest.  
“Tie,” their teacher called making them part and bow before the teacher dismissed the class. He turned away after nodding to Kagami, pausing when he caught sight of Marinette watching from the side of the room, her sketchbook in hand. Walking over, he discovered curiosity held him.  
“What are you working on?” he asked making her jump at his sudden appearance. She glanced around rapidly before her face grew red.  
“I-I’m sorry, I was cleaning and then I saw you spar with the other girl and it was like a graceful dance and I like fashion and...” she trailed off her rapid talking before looking down and regaining her breathing.  
“I’m sorry, you're busy, I’ll go,” she whispered before gathering her things to step away. Adrien didn’t think, he grabbed her wrist gently making her pause.  
“It’s late, and I don’t want you out by yourself. Paris isn’t the safest of places,” he stated remembering last night. He had to fight himself from letting his anger show.  
“Let me grab my thing’s, and we can go,” he told her before heading to the lockers to grab his bag. The room was already empty when he opened his locker. When he closed it, he swore he heard a whisper. Shaking his head, he dismissed it and returned to his friend.   
“I’m sorry Chloe got you in trouble today,” he said as he and Marinette began their walk home.   
“Oh, it’s fine,” she replied, her voice small and timid. Her crush on Adrien was small and she was trying her best to be his friend more than anything.  
“It isn’t,” Adrien shook his head, stopping across the street from the bakery and gently turning her to look at him.   
“Marinette, how long has Chloe been like this to you?” he asked, eyes filled with worry. Marinette looked away shyly.   
“I have to go, Adrien, thank you for walking me home.” she smiled, starting to cross the street. Adrien wanted to follow her, discover why she suddenly just shut down in front of him. What had Chloe done to her?  
With a sigh, he headed home. He felt heavy, and he debated calling his driver to pick him up. Sitting down on a bench at the park, he went through his bag for his phone.  
“Pigtails has a secret. I wonder if it is as bad as you being the most wanted cat in Paris?” Plagg smirked making Adrien shake his head.   
“I think Mari is the only one that doesn’t view Chat as a demon,” he confessed,  
“So, are we going to see her later?” Plagg asked.  
“Maybe,” Adrien shrugged before calling his driver.  
Adrien entered his home with his head bowed in exhaustion. He just wanted to take a nap before starting his homework and then patrol. But, for the life of Adrien Agreste, things never went as he wanted.  
“Adrien, your father wants to see you in his office,” Natalie announced as she appeared before him, clipboard in hand. Adrien nodded as he headed for the large office, knocking and waiting for his father’s permission to enter.

Gabriel leaned back in his chair as Adrien focused his eyes on the floor.   
“Madam Tsurugi and her daughter Kagami will be here tomorrow.” Gabriel began, “You will entertain miss Kagami until her mother and I finish our business.” Gabriel announced.   
“Yes father,” Adrien whispered. His submissive nature taking over as he stood up to leave. 

“We are not finished yet, Adrien,” Gabriel called, pausing his son's retreat. Gabriel smiled as he motioned for the boy to take his seat again.   
“Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting Hawkmoth. We know their goal. But, have you ever wondered what Hawkmoth’s goal is?” Gabriel asked. Adrien remained silent, watching his father stand and head to the portrait of Emilie Agreste.   
“Isn’t it world domination? That’s what all bad guys want, right?” Adrien asked awkwardly. Gabriel was silent as he touched a few places on the portrait making the floor open up to a secret passage. 

Adrien watched curiously as he stood and walked over.   
“What is this father?” Adrien asked. Gabriel walked down without a word making Adrien rush to follow. His confusion grew the deeper they went into the tunnel. Once they reached the end, Adrien had to blink. A bridge was laid out before him and at the end a casket-like box.

“Father?” Adrien asked confused. He watched as his father gently touched the glass, a sad look in his eyes.   
“Dark wings rise,” Gabriel whispered. Adrien gasped as a flash of purple revealed Hawkmoth before him. 

“With the power of the black cat and ladybug miraculous, we can bring back your mother,” Gabriel explained. Adrien blinked, stunned at his father's words. Turning, Hawkmoth smiled and offered out his hand.   
“Join me son, and together we will bring back Emilie and become the loving family we once were,” Gabriel said calmly, his voice calming and soft. Adrien closed his eyes, his mind racing. His mother was just below his home, this whole time. She had never been missing.   
“What happened to her?” Adrien whispered, his voice filled with fear. Gabriel, no, Hawkmoth, frowned before closing his eyes.   
“The miraculous of the peacock. It was damaged, she became sick when she used it. I begged her not to continue using it, but she’s stubborn.” Hawkmoth explained the tone of voice he used was one Adrien had not heard in a long time. He wanted that, he wanted them together again just like it had once been. 

A family. That night, he did not go to Marinette’s...

Kagami and her mother bowed as they entered the Agreste mansion the next evening. Adrien smiled to Kagami before leading her up to his room.   
“So, do you know what they are talking about?” Adrien asked trying to make conversation.   
“No,” her answer was quick and to the point. Sighing, Adrien tried a different approach.  
“So, what about Ladybug and Chat Noir? Pretty cool huh?” he tried again. Kagami shrugged as she walked over to the window and looked out.  
“A villain the police are not able to handle has shown up. Ladybug and her partner are needed.” she replied, “It cares very little what I think of them. They do their job and we do ours.” Kagami finished. Adrien pouted at her answer before shrugging it off and moving to sit at his desk. 

“I think Chat Noir is pretty Pawsome.” Adrien smiled as he spun in his chair. Kagami scoffed before turning to face him, her hands folded behind her back.  
“The black cat is a flirt and talks more than helps. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has a death wish.” she snapped surprising Adrien at her ferocity.   
“Meouch my lady, someone has claws.” Adrien sighed as he channeled his Chat side.  
“You are as bad as he is. I wouldn’t doubt the son of Gabriel Agreste is a fan of the useless cat.” Kagami stated before returning to gaze out the window.  
“I don’t think Chat Noir is useless,” Adrien whispered, his voice trembling. Did everyone think that?  
“Chat Noir was a criminal before the appearance of Hawkmoth. I find it unlikely he would become a hero so suddenly.” Kagami hissed, her eyes flashing with mistrust and anger. Adrien bowed his head, maybe she was right, maybe he was a villain. Maybe he was like his father...


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette smiled as she waved off the last costumer. The bakery was now closed, and she could be no happier. She was shy and reserved, clumsy. It was safer to be behind the counter. 

“I’m going upstairs to clean up before dinner.” She called, her parents acknowledging as she headed up the stairs. It had been a month since Chat Noir and Ladybug had parted sides. She worried for her black cat. 

Marinette shook her head. He wasn’t hers. He rescued her one time. It was his job!   
“Stop being stupid.” She repreminded herself. Yeah he had come back a few times after the incident, but it was always to check on her after a fight she was caught in. Shaking her head, Marinette entered her room and closed the door. 

A picture of Adrien, Nino, and Alya was at her desk. Framed in a pic square as she smiled up at herself from under Adrien’s arm. He was protective of her. Always staring up to Chloé, he supposed old friend. Yet lately, even he seemed lost in thoughts. 

“Am I just drawn to boys who are as broken as me?” Marinette asked.   
“I find my Princess isn’t broken, just that she hasn’t figured herself out yet.” Chat purred. He was sitting on her chaise, his eyes following her movements. 

“Chat!” She yelped, “what brings you here?” She asked trying to steady her breathing. His eyes looked unfocused and masked for lack of a better term. 

“Can a knight not visit his princess?” He asked, his tone careful. He seemed like he was forcing his actions. It didn’t sit well with her. 

“Chat, are you okay?” Mari asked, slowly approaching him. Chat remained still, both watching the other carefully. 

“Are you scared of me?” Chat suddenly asked, his eyes now fully focused on her. Marinette shook her head, a smile on her face. 

“No,” she replied. “Did someone hurt you?” She asked worried. He did so much for this city and yet...

She read the blogs and threads. She knew about people’s suspicions of Chats actions. She knew they were wrong and hoped her Chaton had not believed them. 

“I shouldn’t have come.” Chat whispered, eyeing the picture of Marinette and her friends. Marinette sighed before moving to cup the hero’s face in her hands.

“You saved me Chat. I owe you my life. You make sure the victims of akuma attacks are safe after they happen.” Marinette explained. “I’ve never been checked on by Ladybug, and I haven’t heard of anyone else either.” She finished, hoping her words would bring comfort to her sad cat themed hero. The sound of her mother calling her broke the sudden silence. Chat blinked before standing up. 

“I have to go. Thank you princess.” Chat bowed before jumping out the window just as her mother appeared at the door...

***********

Adrien walked into the classroom the next day in higher spirits. His talk with Marinette, no matter how short, had helped. Taking his seat, he noted Marinette’s empty seat.   
“Bets on how late she will be this time?” Alya laughed. Nino and Adrien places their bets as the bell rang. Adrien watched the clock tick by. Five minutes later, Marinette fell through the door. Nino cackled as he collected his girlfriends and his best friends money.   
“I hate that your making a profit off me.” She grumbled as she sat down. Alya patted her friends shoulder, before looking ahead. Adrien risked a glance at Marinette, noting the dark circles under her eyes. He made a note to ask her about it later, but once lunch came, Marinette was cornered by Chloé. 

“What do you want?” Alya asked as Nino and Adrien narrowed their eyes and crossed their arms. Chloe tossed back her hair before glaring at Marinette.   
“Nathaniel told me a funny story Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe started, ignoring the other three around the pigtailed girl. Marinette looked around the room wildly, before puffing out her chest and holding her head up.  
“And what did he tell you?” she asked, the usual quiver of her voice gone as she faced her bully. Adrien smiled at her encouragingly. Chloe’s smile grew as she stepped closer.  
“He said you and he were dating.” she teased. All eyes were now focused on her. Marinette fidgeted under the gazes. 

“Mari?” Alya whispered, surprise in her voice. Marinette knew why. She had wanted to keep the relationship a secret. She hadn’t wanted anyone to know because of Chloé. 

“It’s true,” she whispered. She didn’t dare look at the others, fear of what they would think. What they would say, floated in her mind. 

A calming hand landed on her shoulder making her tense for a moment before relaxing. Adrien was grinning at her before looking at Chloé. 

“You have you're gossip, now go Clo.” Adrien said, his eyes watching her. 

“Oh no Adrikins, I can’t leave yet.” Chloé laughed as Sabrina approached with a notebook.   
“I want to know what the two losers in class wish to accomplish with this.” The mayor's daughter said with narrowed eyes.   
“That’s enough Chloé,” Nino called as Alya stepped forward.   
“You're just upset that Marinette is happy and you are still single.” Alya added. Marinette stepped back, afraid of the sudden confrontation. They were in middle school, none of them had their lives in order yet. Hell she and Nathaniel only agreed to date just for the experience. Well, that and she wasn’t allowed to say the other thing he trusted her with. 

“You honestly expect me to believe that Dupain-Cheng and tomato head are suddenly all lovey dovey and happy?” Chloé Barker.   
“W-we are,” Marinette stuttered out. Had Chloé approached Nathaniel first? Had she noticed something?  
“Please, leave us alone Chloé.” Marinette whispered, once more falling into her shy defensive hole. She wasn’t brave like Ladybug, she wasn’t strong. She was just Marinette, a walking disaster just waiting to happen. 

*********

Nathaniel sat under the stairs out of sight. He knew Marinette was looking for him, but he didn’t dare face her. Chloe had heard them, Chloe had scared him, and he had let Marinette take the brunt of Chloe’s anger because he had been scared.  
“Here you are.” Marc whispered as he sat beside the male. Nathaniel said nothing, his knees drawn up to his chest as tears stained his cheeks. Marc simply nodded before writing in his notebook. The quiet once again took over, just the occasional scratches of the pencil Marc used interrupted the peace. 

“Do you think she hates me?” Nathaniel suddenly asked.

The writing paused for just a moment before the answer came.o  
“She doesn’t hate anyone Nath, you know that. She even doesn’t hate Chloe.” Marc reminded gently. “The fact that she agreed to do this crazy idea with you is proof of how amazing she is.” he finished, closing his book finally. Silence again took over, neither noticing the butterfly landing on Nathaniel’s pen, before Marc sighed and looked over at his friend.  
“What will you do now?” he asked softly, noting the dark look in Nathaniel’s eyes.  
“Ask Marinette on a date, and prove Chloe wrong about us.” he hissed making Marc shake his head as he watched his friend leave. It wasn’t the answer he wanted, but, he knew patience. He just had to wait...

**********

Kagami paused in her training as she sipped at her water. Her Kwami watched from the sidelines. The talk with Gabriel the other day had opened up a new avenue for her mother’s business, and Kagami was to be head of it. Her job was to help him succeed.   
“The Ladybug kwami is not meant to be used as evil.” Tikki frowned as she appeared beside her chosen.  
“It is not evil, we are rewinding time to save lives.” Kagami corrected. The small god shook her head.

“Are you sure it would work like that?” Tikki asked. Kagami closed her eyes.  
“If this plan succeeds, the butterfly and peacock miraculouses will never have been lost. Adrien would have a mother, and I can marry Adrien and get the stability to care for my mother.” Kagami supplied. To her, there was no wrong answer here.

“Time has always been meant to go forward.” Tikki whispered sagely before a cough brought both chosen and kwami’s attention. Kagami’s mother was looking forward, her head held high.  
“You will do as your master commands Tikki. That is your role. If we need or want your input, we shall ask. Until then, you are to be silent.” the woman ordered. Tikki nodded, her head bowed as she drifted back to hide in Kagami’s bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette yawned as she sat back from her desk, sewing supplies scattered everywhere. Her inspiration was gone for now. Sleep nudged at the edges of her mind and eyes as she begged herself to stay awake. It wasn’t even late in the day yet. Not even nightfall, and yet she just wanted her bed.  
Suddenly, her window was erased and a boy in white spandex sprinkled with a little color, entered her room.   
“Mari,” the man called making Marinette blink before opening her mouth to speak. In a single move, the man drew something and Marinette’s mouth was gone.  
“Please wait, Mari, it’s me, Nathaniel. What Chloe did today was wrong, but we can fix it. You and I, a date at the Seine. Then we can get our revenge on Chloe.” Nathaniel beamed. Marinette shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to mime her way to freedom.   
“Be at the bridge by six this evening, or else,” he warned before leaving the room. Once he was gone, her mouth and window were back as they were before. Shaking, she reached for her phone, she needed a way to contact Chat Noir, she needed Alya...

*********

Adrien yawned as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. His Photoshoots had ended early due to lack of good lighting, he had finished his homework, and no one, as usual, was looking for him. The perfect time to escape to the roofs.

He felt free up above Paris, his body moving about uncontrolled by any outside force. He was his own person. Not Adrien Agreste, but Chat Noir. 

A flash of light before him made him pause. Had that been an akuma? Marinette lived nearby! He picked up speed, heading towards the bakery in fear. Once he arrived, he found Marinette shivering on her balcony. 

“Mari?” He whispered, his hand quickly moving to her shoulder.   
“Are you alright? What happened?” He asked. Marinette looked up at him, a blush growing on her face.   
“Nathaniel, h-he wants me to meet him at the bridge above the Seine. Or else.” She admitted. Memories of his akumatized self made her shudder.   
“He-he took my mouth Chat. He-“ she couldn’t finish, instead, she only cried. She was weak. 

Chat held her close, softly cooing soft words as he gently rocked her. What little comfort he could offer her, she had.

That beating feeling in his chest returned making him frown. He felt so warm and safe near her. The rigid memory of his mother and his father’s identity rose in his mind, but he bit it back. Right now, Marinette needed him. 

She was scared, she was upset, and it was all Hawkmoths fault. He had hurt her, scared her. Sent a monster after her. 

Hawkmoth, his father...

“I’m sorry Mari, I’m so sorry.” He apologized. His own fear growing as he held her tighter. He was expected to aid this monster, expected to aid Hawkmoth in bringing him the miraculous.   
He touched his ring, debating if giving his father what he craved, it would keep his friends safe. 

“I know a place where you will be safe. Do you trust me?” He asked. Identities be damned, her safety was of more concern than some secret. 

Marinette nodded, grabbing the offered hand. Chat pulled her to his chest and jumped back home. He noticed her eyes widen in recognition when they arrived and carefully placed a finger against her lips in silence. 

“Please, Princess don’t say anything. No one should be in here at all until I get back.” Chat explained as he led her into his bathroom.   
“Stay in here and be silent ok? I know it isn’t ideal, but it’s the safest place to put you.” Chat whispered. Marinette nodded, moving to sit in a corner. Chat took a moment to think before leaving the room, returning moments later with an empty notebook and some colored pencils. 

“To stave off boredom my princess, now, you're knight has to go fight.” Chat bowed, leaping from the bathroom window. He landed beside Ladybug, his eyes trained on the Akuma below.  
“We need to talk first.” Ladybug suddenly announced, making Chat pause.   
“About?” He asked caustically. Ladybug took a moment before nodding.   
“Where do your loyalties lie? With Paris, or with Hawkmoth?” She asked.   
“Paris,” he responded a moment later. Ladybug raised a brow.   
“So quick to answer. Now tell me why we do this? Tell me why we don’t just give our supposed enemy the source of our power? Is it because some flying bugs tell us? How do we know we are not the enemy?” Ladybug continued.   
“With all due respect, as long as I can protect people like Marinette. I could care less about what happens. I care for the people who live here and Hawkmoth threatens them.” Chat growled. Ladybug nodded.   
“I see,” she whispered before flying towards the enemy. Chat followed shortly after, sneering as he heard the Akuma growl Marinette’s name.   
“You won’t get near her!” Chat hissed, eager to cleanse this Akuma. Yes, he and Ladybug were enemies. Yes, this was most likely a trap. But his Mari was safe for now. He would make sure of that.

Adrien fell through his window, choking and gasping for air. Plagg flew to the mini fridge eager for cheese.   
“Don’t move kid, it will only hurt worse,” Plagg ordered before stuffing his face. Adrien nodded. The battle had not gone as planned. After Ladybug had called her lucky charm, both her and Nathaniel had fought until the box around Chat had gone. 

But when it came time to use cataclysm, it had gone wrong. Both the akuma and Ladybug had tricked him. 

“Adrien?” Marinette whispered, her blue eyes peeking pass the bathroom door.   
“Princess,” Adrien weakly called back. He forgot she was still there. Had she seen the fight? Had she been told yet?   
In a moment she was by his side, helping him lean against the wall for support.   
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, hands still holding his chest. Marinette shook her head.   
“For what?” She asked, carefully threading her fingers through his hair in a calming manner.   
“For what happened,” He admitted, head hanging low. Marinette closed her eyes, a slow breath escaping her. 

“My kitten did nothing,” Plagg hissed, “My Tikki has been taken by the dark side, just as Nooroo and Duusuu have been.” The kwami snapped. 

“Mari, the being that lets me become Chat Noir, Plagg.” Adrien introduced, still winded from the fight. Marinette nodded before sitting cross-legged.   
“There are always two sides to things.” She began, “I saw the blog and already was yelled at by Alya. I admit, what I saw scared me. But, I saw Nathaniel’s power. It doesn’t surprise me he fooled Paris and you.” She explained. Adrien didn’t speak, his breathing already labored due to not being healed by the miraculous ladybug. 

“Hawkmoth has the butterfly, peacock, and now ladybug miraculous. He can not get your kid.” Plagg warned.   
“Ladybug and chat Noir as both considered hero’s still. According to Alya, the mayor plans to hold a gala for both heroes. If Ladybug has turned evil, that gala will be the perfect place for her to turn on Chat.” Marinette said, her eyes trained on the floor as she spoke. Adrien blinked, it was the most he heard her talk. Once she noticed the look, she immediately blushed.   
“Sorry,” she apologized. Adrien shook his head before noticing the time.  
“Crap, I need to get my princess back to her castle.” He yelped, hiding his own blush as he held up his right hand.   
“Plagg claws out.” He called as Marinette watched in awe.   
“This is a secret princess, so no telling.” Chat smiled, offering his hand to her. Marinette blushed deeper before clinging to him.   
“Of course kitty,” she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

“Fu should be here soon.” Marinette whispered, trying to draw some movement from the stunned hero. Chat remained still though, his green eyes, once so bright, now were dull. She had already contacted Alya trying to get more information, but her friend had already published everything she knew.   
“I’ll go downstairs when he gets here so you two can have privacy.” Marinette continued. She wasn’t a hero, she was just Chat Noir’s civilian. Moving closer to Chat, she placed a calming hand on his shoulder.  
“At least Adrien is still safe, right?” she asked worried. A flash of green and Plagg was before her.  
“He’s here pigtails. Go make some cookies for the two of you.” Plagg instructed just as her trapdoor opened. Marinette made to move, but Adrien grabbed at her wrist. All eyes focused on him, the model seemed so small.  
“Don’t leave the house Mari. I can’t protect you right now.” Adrien begged, his voice shaking with emotion. Marinette smiled, kneeling down and kissing Adrien’s cheek.  
“Of course, this Princess will go nowhere without her knight.” Marinette promised, giving both Plagg and Fu a nod before leaving the room...

 

******

Kagami frowned as she stood before Gabriel and his secretary. Adrien had run off in the night and was currently being searched for.  
“You did well Ladybug, and with the miraculous of creation in my possession, getting the others will be child’s play.” Gabriel beamed. Kagami bowed before focusing on the ground.  
“If I may, what about Adrien? This goal includes him as well. Will he not be joining us?” Kagami asked. No one had moved to stop her inquiry, therefore she figured it was safe to ask. Gabriel cupped his hands behind his back, looking out the window.  
“I will speak with my son once he returns home.” he finally spoke, his words holding a dismissive tone as Natalie motioned for the group to leave. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the city before him. Chat Noir had gone into hiding. Would he get more followers? Would he try to join the spotlight and clear his name?   
“Natalie, call my son one last time, and then track his phone.” Gabriel ordered, the loud steps of his secretaries heels on the floor let him know she obeyed...

*****

Marinette moved slow as she prepared her and Adrien’s drinks and snacks. She had a large plate of cheese for Plagg as well. Would that Fu guy be able to help him? Having a whole city turn against you and your heroes turn evil didn’t seem like a thirty minute conversation fix.   
“Marinette, is everything ok?” Sabine asked as she entered the kitchen. Her parents had been understanding so far, and she was somewhat glad Fu had decided to aid her in explaining a story to her parents.  
“Y-yeah, just waiting for an answer.” Marinette stuttered. Her mother gave a nod before eyeing the stairs.  
“Are you sure we can trust Chat Noir?” she asked, still divided by what she saw on tv and what had been told by her daughter and the elder man. Marinette nodded, she would protect her Chat, just as he had protected her.  
Marinette looked at the clock again, the designated time for her return, set by the old man, was now upon them. Gathering her things, she headed back to her room, careful to knock before entering the room.   
“Ah, Marinette, sorry we kicked you from your bedroom.” Fu smiled a green kwami like Plagg floated at his shoulder.  
“Um, it’s fine.” Marinette replied, moving to sit beside Adrien.   
“I have said all I can on the matter Chat Noir, do with the information what you will. I will be waiting.” Fu said before bowing and exiting the home. It was silent, no one daring to talk as they silently enjoyed their snacks. It was Plagg that finally broke the silence.  
“Kid, Natalie’s calling.” the kwami warned. Adrien blinked before nodding his head and moving to answer the call. Marinette held her breath, Adrien Agreste had been missing since last night, what excuse could he give them?

“Natalie,” Adrien greeted.  
“You're father is looking for you. Return home now, your presence in your father’s office will be mandatory.” she instructed before ending the call. Eyeing his screen, he noticed the Gorilla had already texted to warn he was on his way. He and Marinette shared a look, before Adrien began to gather his things.  
“You have my number, I made sure of it. I have three ways to reach me,” Adrien explained, moving to her desk to write down a series of numbers. “If you get into trouble princess, contact me.” he ordered. Marinette nodded, still not used to being called the nickname by Adrien. Once the door closed, and the sound of his steps disappeared, Marinette fell into her chaise. Adrien was Chat, Adrien had been the one protecting her both outside and inside the mask this whole time. Closing her eyes, Marinette vowed to protect her kitty no matter what. She would be brave, at least for him....

**********

Gabriel was waiting as he son entered the room, Adrien took a seat and tried to keep his shivering hidden. He was wary of his father, he was also still hurt from the fight just a few hours earlier.   
“Tell me Adrien, have you decided to help us or not?” Gabriel asked. His eyes focused over templed hands. Adrien swallowed, what did he answer, what did he say?  
“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” he finally whispered. Why couldn’t he outright say no? Most likely because anyone who had told him no before was never heard from.   
“You won’t have to hurt anyone. Simply help us get Chat Noir’s miraculous.” Gabriel informed. Adrien raised a brow at that.  
“How? He knows Ladybug is against him, and all of Paris hates him.” Adrien stated. Gabriel smiled as he eyed his son.  
“Chat Noir has a civilian he fancies. Ladybug claims she is all the cat talks about.” Gabriel explained as Adrien turned pale.   
“Your job will be to kidnap miss Dupain-Cheng. I understand she is a classmate of yours.” Gabriel continued. Adrien heard his ears ringing. They were targeting his Mari, they wanted him, to hurt her.   
“Father, please, don’t hurt her.” Adrien pleaded.  
“Either you will get her, or I will have an akuma do it.” Gabriel ordered. Adrien flinched at the sound of his father's anger before nodding his head. He would do as he was told, but, he wasn’t bringing his Mari anywhere near Gabriel Agreste.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette hummed as she listened along with the newest Jagged Stone   
album. Adrien was Chat Noir, Paris’s heartthrob was Paris’s least favorite person. In a way, she found it funny, in that irony kind of way that is. Putting down her needles, Marinette closed her eyes. Her poor kitty, she was grateful he trusted her with his secret, but, it was sad that he had to carry such a burden alone. 

“Thinking of me Purrincess?” Chat’s voice cooed making Marinette look over. Chat hung upside down from her skylight, a crooked grin on his face.  
“Only a Tom Chat like you would think that.” Marinette replied as she gently spun to watch him enter her room. The hatch closed behind him as he slowly ventured down the steps to her side. They shared a look before both turned away blushing. 

“Fu was telling me about meeting him tonight, but we have another problem at the moment.” Chat said solemnly, breaking the silence that had fallen after his arrival.   
“What could be worse than all of Paris hating you kitty?” Marinette asked, her voice soft and filled with worried curiosity. Chat said nothing, pain flashing behind emerald green irises. Marinette chewed her bottom lip, a habit she had when nervous or figuring out a plan. Carefully, Chat reached out a clawed finger to gently pull her lip from sparkling teeth. Did he dare tell her? Should he mention his father’s horrid order, or the fact that he had not out right said no to the plan. 

Upon seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, Marinette drew a breath.   
“Adrien, drop you're transformation, tell me what happened,” she ordered, “Did Ladybug find you?” She asked worried. A flash of green blinded the room, before Adrien stood before her in tears. He didn’t look injured, but that only caused her deeper worry. 

“My kittens having a bad day pigtails.” Plagg whispered, eyeing his chosen as he helped himself to the Camembert Adrien kept in his pocket.   
“What happened?” Marinette asked again. Adrien walked closer, wrapping his arms around her petite form. He was shaking, his face covered in silent tears.

“Adrien?” Marinette called, resting her hands on his back. He was breaking down in her arms and she had no idea what to do. Looking over at his kwami, Marinette tried to find an answer.   
“I’m sorry, sorry,” he kept repeating, his words slurred and stuttered through his tears. She was scared. His actions were far from his usual confidence as Paris’s hero. 

“Adrien, I’m scared. What’s happened?” She asked worried as he finally released her. His eyes were rimmed red as he accepted the tissue Marinette offered him.   
“My father knows you and Chat are friends.” Adrien whispered, he hadn’t really explained to her his father’s connection yet.   
“And?” She asked. Adrien took a deep breath before handing his head in shame. 

“I couldn’t tell him no. I was scared to defy him. But I don’t want you hurt.” Adrien whimpered. “He doesn’t know I’m Chat Noir.” He explained. Marinette continued to listen in silence, confused by Adrien’s constant go around.   
“What does your father want Adrien. What can’t you say no to?” She whispered, cupping his face in her hands. His eyes met hers before he offered a sad smile. 

“Adrien Agreste has to kidnap Marinette too coax Chat Noir into giving up His miraculous.” Adrien finally explained. Marinette hummed before looking at her trap door. Was she about to kick him out. Adrien made to move, already raising his hand to call Plagg, when Marinette smiled at him.   
“If Adrien fails, what will happen to him?” She asked holding his hands in hers. Adrien held her hands tightly before closing his eyes.   
“He will send an akuma after you and hold me captive in my room.” He said.   
“So, either way both of us are doomed without a plan.” Marinette nodded. Adrien was silent as Marinette began to pace. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he loved when she was like this, so strong and brave looking. Her true self without fear of someone yelling at her. 

Stopping at the center of her room, Marinette smirked and turned to Adrien.   
“I have a plan,” she declared. “Do you trust me?” She asked making Adrien blink and Plagg nod enthusiastically.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien sat beside Chloe with a sigh. The gala was held at the hotel, all the rich people were in attendance and he hated it. 

“You like Dupain-Cheng.” It wasn’t a question, Chloe had stated it as fact.   
“Why do you hate her so much?” Adrien asked curiously. “She’s afraid of you. I know you, Chloe, you aren’t evil.” Adrien whispered as if convincing himself he hadn’t been fooled again. Chloe was silent before glaring. 

“We are rich, perfect, held on high. Yet, under this perfection, we are broken.” Chloe whimpered. Adrien remained quiet as his friend vented.   
“Dupain-Cheng has nothing. She’s poor and lives in a bakery. She isn’t famous like us. Yet she has everything we can’t have. She has parents Adrien.” Chloe cried, her tears ruining the makeup she boasted about all evening.   
“Your mom is missing, your fathers ignores you. My father gives me everything I want because he feels guilty, my mom doesn’t pay enough attention to remember my name.” She continued.   
“It’s unfair. That’s why I hate her.” Chloe finished. Adrien nodded, he could understand that logic. It had been his logic at one time as well. 

Looking around the gala, he spotted Ladybug speaking with Alta. The young reporter dressed as an inverted version of the heroine.   
“Chat Noir is supposed to come,” Chloe whispered, her own outfit was reminiscent of the female hero as well. No one was dressed as Chat.   
“He may be late. I wouldn’t want to stay at a party filled with people who hate me.” Adrien replies, eyes finally locking on the one guest he was happy to see. Their plan would take place soon.   
“Excuse me, I have to find my father,” Adrien said standing up. It was a lie of course. He had already told his father he would grab Marinette tonight once her guard was down. In truth, Chat was taking her far away. 

Might as well make an appearance with Ladybug to prove he was here. 

*******

Her mouse like outfit and mask made her self conscious. She wasn’t the real deal, much to Chats delight. Speaking of Chat, he was across the way, his tailored tux fitting him well as his tail swished in agitation. Smiling, she made her way towards him.  
“Ladybug running late?” she asked, eyeing the crowd. From what she saw of Alya’s blogs, Ladybug was straight-laced and had a no-nonsense attitude. From what Chat told her, she was all rules and no fun.  
“No, she is talking with the Mayor and m- Mr. Agreste.” Chat replied, his glass of wine nearly empty. Marinette shook her head and offered out her hand. He glanced over, a soft smile on his lips.  
“Sometimes the Princess has to rescue the knight.” she stated, “Shall we dance?” she asked. Chat smiled and bowed before taking her in his arms. They moved to the music as Chat examined her mask and outfit.  
“So, you are a mouse?” he asked seeing the grey and pink combination mixing with the light grey mouse ears on the headband in her hair. Marinette blushed before burying her face in his chest.  
“Well you are a cat,” she whispered making Chat chuckle.  
“So, the cat finally caught the mouse?” he asked her, cupping the side of her face with his hand. Marinette opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a red and black spotted gloved hand.  
“Chat Noir, it is time for us to leave.” Ladybug ordered. Chat sighed and moved away from his princess. The sad look they shared made Ladybug roll her eyes.  
“Stop flirting, you know having any romance in costume is impossible,” she said. Marinette opened her mouth before Chat placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
“I’ll see you tonight?” he whispered before following Ladybug out. Marinette watched them leave, glad her mask hid the disappointment.

“You look cute,” a voice cooed making Marinette turn.  
“Um, thank you.” She replied with a blush. The man was blue haired and wore a snake-like outfit.  
“I’m Luka, Luka Couffaine.” He introduced.  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She replied. He held out his hand with a gentle smile.  
“Want to dance?” He asked. Marinette eyed the offered hand with a blush before nodding her head. They moved to the music, her eyes focused over his shoulder. Luka was taller than Chat, but he danced just as well.

*****

Chat watched from the roof opposite, a low growl escaping him.  
“I told you, having a relationship with a civilian is impossible.” Ladybug said as she stood beside her partner. Chat felt jealousy build inside him.  
“As long as she is happy.” He replied not looking away. Ladybug shook her head before he heard her zip away on her yo-yo. Maybe she was right, maybe he should just leave her.  
“You're still here?” Her voice drew his attention as he glanced down at Marinette.  
“Why are you not inside?” He asked. Marinette chuckled and shook her head.  
“The song ended and I needed air.” She explained. The silence was nice as she closed her eyes.  
“This ball is in Ladybugs honor, I really don’t want to be here,” Chat announced. Marinette looked over before smiling.  
“Then shall we ditch?” She asked him. Chat smiled as she leaned into his side.  
“Shall we see if the cat can really get this mouse?” She giggled. Chat smiled as she walked towards the exit. This was the beginning of the plan. He as Chat would go with Marinette and leave her at her home. Then, Adrien would sneak over and take her hostage, bringing her back to the mansion. 

But, he was the holder of bad luck...


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette smiled as Chat easily placed her on her balcony.   
“Thank you Chat,” Mari smiled, stealing a kiss from his cheek. Chat purred before gently grabbing her hand.   
“Are you sure about this Mari?” he whispered, green eyes bright with worry. Mari smiled before nodding her head.  
“You better let Adrien do his attempted kidnapping.” Marinette stated pulling herself from her hero’s side. Chat frowned before nodding his head and jumping from her balcony. He needed to be seen with Marinette, or else his father would become suspicious.   
Marinette was happy her parents were not home, if they saw Adrien right now, it would be doom. She had already given Chat her duffle bag of clothes to hide away, now she and Adrien needed to be seen leaving and the fun part could begin. 

“Ready?” Adrien asked as he made his way through the trap door. Marinette nodded her head, she felt bad for what she was about to do. Her parents didn’t deserve to have her run off, but, Adrien was in just as much danger as both she and them.   
“Let’s go,” she whispered taking his hand. An instant feeling of safety took over her as he led her down the stairs and out of the bakery. They walked in awkward silence, both trying to think of something to say.   
“Gorilla is behind us.” Adrien warned as they passed a shop. Marinette tried to hide her fear as Adrien held her hand tighter in comfort.   
“Let’s just focus.” He reminded her. Mari nodded before allowing him to lead her deeper up the road. Finally they ditched Adrien’s guard, and made their way to Fu’s house. 

When they arrived, Adrien pushed Marinette in first before quickly joining her. Her gasp as she entered making Adrien panic and push her to his side.  
“It is alright Chat Noir, she is safe here.” Fu said as he entered the room holding a tea tray. Both Marinette and Adrien took a seat at the table before bowing in thanks to the elder.   
“I assume you are here about the thing we talked about?” Fu asked making Marinette look over at Adrien confused.   
“Partially,” Adrien replied not meeting Mari’s eyes. Fu hummed before moving to the gramophone behind him and pushing a few buttons. Marinette watched with curiosity as she sipped her drink.   
“Are you sure about this?” a floating thing asked making Marinette cough slightly.  
“No Wayzz, but with the Ladybug miraculous in the hands of our enemy, we have no choice.” Fu said as he brought a huge jewelry box to the table. Adrien put his tea to the side before eyeing Marinette.  
“It goes without saying Princess, but this is all secret.” he smiled, offering a two fingered salute. Marinette blushed as the box was open to show several different jewels along with the empty slots of five miraculous.   
“Take your pick for now.” Fu kindly encouraged. Adrien smiled feeling a pull to the foxtail necklace. Right now, he needed a hero who dealt with illusions.   
“A wise choice,” Fu nodded before closing the box and replacing it in it’s hiding spot. Adrien turned to Marinette, offering out the necklace.  
“I need a hero Princess,” he smiled, waiting for Marinette to agree... 

**********

Kagami narrowed her eyes as Adrien and the girl disappeared from the Gorilla’s sights.   
“Shall I go make sure the cat didn’t intercept them?” Kagami offered as Tikki wilted beside her. Gabriel shook his head, eyes narrowed at his computer.  
“Not yet,” he stated before standing up and moving to the portrait of his wife.  
“An akuma is more useful now than you.” Gabriel explained, “Paris still needs to believe Ladybug is on their side.” he finished, disappearing into the floor. Kagami sighed, looking away with anger. Drawing a deep breath, she calmed herself down as Tikki disappeared into her jacket pocket. 

 

Hawkmoth smiled as he sent an akuma towards the gorilla. If anyone could find Chat Noir or Adrien, it would be him.   
“Tracker, you have lost you're charge. Afraid of disappointment. But, I can help you. In exchange, I desire Chat Noir’s ring. Bring it to me.” Hawkmoth gently ordered. With a cold smile, the gorilla stood up and sniffed the air.

“Yes Hawkmoth...”


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien smiled as he fastened the miraculous around Marinette’s neck. Her hair was down, raven locks cascading over her shoulders as a small fox-like kawmi appeared before them.  
“Hey, I’m Trix. Nice to meet you.” the kwami smiled with a small bow making Marinette giggle.  
“Marinette, nice to meet you as well.” Mari introduced before Fu cleared his throat.  
“Wayzz senses an Akuma. I’m afraid tonight will be your first battle.” Fu announced. Adrien called his transformation, before eyeing Marinette as she transformed into a fox. Her ears peaked out from her hair much like his own, her outfit was skin tight orange and white with a long belt tail, a flute hanging by the belt loop at her back like his baton for Chat.  
“What shall we call you M’lady?” Chat asked with a smile. Marinette was quiet for a moment, eyeing her reflection in the mirror nearby before smiling.

“Call me Vixen,” she introduced with a bow before her and Chat fled the home and towards the villain. Their plan was now in full swing. Arriving near the Eiffel Tower, Vixen scanned the area.  
“What are we looking for exactly?” she asked in wonder. She had never been this high before, even with Chat. It both scared her and filled her with adrenaline.   
“I’m guessing that,” Chat replied as he spotted the Gorilla bounding towards them. Marinette stood up, pulling her flute near her lips.  
“I am the tracker, and I demand to know where Adrien Agreste is!” the gorilla demanded. Chat raised a brow. The gorilla was a talker this time around, go figure.  
“Vixen, show me how creative a fox can be.” Chat said before lunging towards the akuma. Vixen eyed the area, her mind working as she moved about the shadows of the tower. She would have to provide an illusion of Adrien, she just needed a good place. Her eyes lit up as she spotted what she was looking for. Raising her flute, she played a tune and watched as Adrien appeared lying unconscious against the tower beams. 

It hurt to see, but now, she only had five minutes left before she transformed back into Marinette. Just as she turned to leave and recharge using the treats Fu had gifted her, she came face to face with Ladybug. 

“So the cat got a new pet.” Ladybug said, her yo-yo swinging at her side as she spotted Adrien’s body. Marinette places herself between her illusion and her enemy.   
“The names Vixen,” Marinette introduced, trying to buy time for Chat. Ladybug seemed to understand the situation because she smiled.   
“The Akuma will win, now, give me Agreste.” Ladybug ordered. Marinette shook her head. She had a job to do. She would help her kitty. 

Ladybug smiled as she spun her yo-yo forward. Vixen parried as best she could with her flute. Her necklace beeped, warning her of her dwindling time. Unless Chat came soon, she was doomed. 

“Give me Adrien!” Ladybug demanded as Vixen lunged forward. Her heart pounded as she yelled. Ladybug’s yo-yo has wrapped around her, trapping her as the last beeps began to wail. Her eyes closed, anticipating the reveal when she heard Ladybug grunt in pain as her weapon released her. Opening her eyes, she saw Chat stab the illusion-making Ladybug snarl and leap away, right before Marinette felt the magic fade and Trixx land exhausted in her palm. 

“We need to go,” Chat ordered, his green eyes wide as he grabbed her and leaped back towards Fu’s. 

***********

Ladybug paused on a rooftop, her tears falling freely. She needed to return to Hawkmoth and figure out what to do next. Could they use the wish to bring back both? She couldn’t believe Chat Noir could be that evil. Was he that determined to keep his new power?   
“He really has no heart,” Ladybug hissed in anger before leaping off again. 

Gabriel was waiting for her, his stance showing no difference from earlier. Did he know yet?

“Sir?” She asked weakly, her transformation gone. Gabriel took a deep breath before turning to the two females in the room.   
“Natalie, Kagami, the black cat is not allowed to live. He is to be killed by any means necessary.” He ordered, “Ladybug will spread the word of what happened tonight.” Gabriel instructed. Kagami nodded, she could use the Lady blog girl; Alya Cesair. 

“You are both dismissed now,” he finished.   
“Yes sir,” the two women announced before leaving the room for their task.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette felt her body go cold like she was watching from out of body. Vaguely she wondered if Adrien felt the same way. As Ladybug discussed Chat killing Adrien, she wondered how they would bring her into the whole thing. Both were huddled inside of master Fu’s apartment. Adrien’s hand was in hers, his green eyes focused on the screen. Finally, Ladybug said something about Vixen, Chat’s new partner in crime.

“It is likely that Chat Noir and his new partner are responsible for the deaths of fashion model Adrien Agreste, and his classroom friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Ladybug recited as she eyed the cameras surrounding the press conference. A low growl escaped Adrien’s throat making Marinette look over. She opened her mouth to speak, but Plagg shook his head. The boy beside her stood up suddenly and began pacing. Worry must have shown in her eyes, because a moment later, he was on his knees before her. Taking Marinette in his arms, he softly cooed in her ear as he held her to his chest.

“It’s ok, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his words heavy with guilt and sadness. He had dragged her into this mess with his father. She was now in danger, and it was all his fault. Anger built in his chest, covering the guilt he felt moments ago. If his father or any of his followers dared to hurt his Mari in any form, he would use cataclysm to make sure there was nothing left of them.

“Adrien, I’m safe, I’m okay. It’s alright,” she whispered, hating how helpless he seemed. It was in the silence that followed, that the news report finally took hold. She was dead. She and Adrien had been killed by Chat Noir. her eyes pricked at the thought of her parents and a few friends, how upset they must be. Everyone would be after her Chat now, and she didn’t know if he would be safe if she would be safe.

“My father is Hawkmoth, he is after you. We have to arrest him.” Adrien whispered, talking to himself mostly as he petted Marinette’s hair. Plagg looked over to Wayzz and Fu, his green eyes flashing. 

His kitten needed protecting, it was time to play the bad guy again...

*************

Kagami took to the roofs, her eyes calculating and watching for any sign of the black cat. She would kill him, she had already turned everyone against him. Once he was dead, she would take his ring and bring back both Adrien and his mother. The plan was simple, and she would be the only one to get her hands dirty. 

The fox girl she had seen with Chat Noir, she had looked familiar. Tapping her fingers against the shingles of the roof she sat at, her eyes widened. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was alive! Of course, she was the only one stupid enough to join the damn cat.   
“How dare she kill him!” Kagami growled, standing up and looking towards the bakery the girls' parents owned. What better way to bring out a fox, than to set out cheese... 

******

Marinette hummed to herself as she drew her newest design. The television was running the afternoon news. Plagg was sleeping on a small table with Wayzz as Fu and Adrien talked in the other room. She was about to turn off the tv, when breaking news took over. 

“The bakery of Tom and Sabine is now on fire. Sources say a gas explosion took out half the neighborhood...” Marinette held her mouth to keep from screaming before darting out of the apartment. Yes, Adrien would be upset she had left without warning, but she had to get to her parents bakery. She needed to know if they were ok, even if a part of her knew they were gone. 

Marinette kept to the shadows as she pulled the hood of the hoodie she had grabbed closer to obscure her face. She was supposed to be dead, a part of her wishes she were.   
When she arrived near her parents' bakery, a crowd had formed and police were trying to keep them away. She had to get closer...  
Looking to her left, she went down the alley. She grew up here, she knew these backroads.   
“So, you do live.” Kagami said as she appeared out of the shadows at the end of the street. Marinette paused, her eyes wide as she took in Adrien’s former fencing partner.   
“Please, I have to go.” Marinette pleaded. Kagami moved forward, her eyes blazing with furious hatred. 

“You and that cat killed him. You just stood there as Chat Noir murdered the man you swore you loved.” Kagami hissed unable to hide her disgust any longer. Marinette felt her eyes widen.   
“Y-You're Ladybug?” She whispered with surprise. Kagami nodded, a smirk growing as Marinette’s world turned black.  
“Get her to mr. Agreste,” Kagami ordered making the Gorilla nod and carry the unconscious girl to the waiting car.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette woke up chained in a dark room. Her only light came from the fluttering of translucent butterflies. She tried to move, the clanking of the chain moving with her.   
“Awake I see,” Hawkmoth smiled as he appeared before her. Marinette shivered, her lovers enemy was before her. 

“You must be wondering why you are here.” He continued, his cane tapping against the floor with each step closer.   
“You see, you and Chat Noir took something of mine.” He told her. Mari swallowed as he raised his cane.  
“Now, I will take something from him,” Hawkmoth growled before bringing the cane down on Marinette’s thigh making her scream...

*********

Adrien watched the news about the bakery with wide eyes. His Mari was gone and he didn’t know where.   
“You know kid, Pigtails has always been smart. I’m sure she is fine.” Plagg assures. Adrien shook his head, it didn’t feel right. Something was wrong. Plagg sighed before floating into Adrien’s line of sight. 

“Tikki and I are connected, linked. I can find Ladybug and we can find Pigtails.” Plagg admitted earning Adrien’s wide eyes.   
“Really?” He asked in a whispered breath. Plagg nodded making Adrien spring up.   
“Then let's go,” Adrien ordered holding out his hand. “Plagg, claws out!”

*****  
Chat stood on the roof of the school, his eyes focused on the burned ruins of the streets before him.

“I knew you would be here.” Ladybug smiled as she walked closer. No one could see them up here, anything could happen.

“Where is she.” Chat growled his hand already on his baton. Ladybug glared at him before smiling.   
“You killed an innocent. Killed Adrien when I was so close to saving him.” Ladybug snarled.  
“He was dead before any of this was involved.” Chat whispered, he only cared for his Mari and her safety. Ladybug stepped closer, her eyes hard.

“Hawkmoth has your sweet little mouse.” She explained. “Payback for taking what was ours.” Ladybug said. Chat shook his head.   
“What did we take? What’s worth her life that you would do such a thing?” Chat asked near tears. Ladybug closed her eyes before clutching at her heart.   
“Hawkmoth and I were going to bring back his mother. Wish her alive. But you killed him!” She snarled. Chat blinked before putting his baton away. His Mari was worth more than his identity. In a flash of green, Adrien stood were Chat had once been. 

Ladybug’s eyes widened before she looked away ashamed.   
“As you can see, I’m alive. We used an illusion. Adrien was never dead, but now we have to confront Hawkmoth and get back the innocent you may have killed.” Adrien hissed. Ladybug held up a hand before dropping her transformation.   
“We should go on foot. Chat Noir won’t make it close to there.” Kagami explained. She led Adrien through the shadows of the streets, both careful to avoid the watchful eyes of Paris.  
“Why was Hawkmoth trying to bring back my mother? Why was my death so important to him?” Adrien asked as they neared the familiar streets near his home. Kagami was silent, he would discover for himself the answers in just moments. Walking through the gates of his childhood home, Adrien felt sick.   
“I don’t have to tell you the answers to your questions now, do I?” she asked as Natalie and the Gorilla looked at them in awe. Adrien felt his blood boil. His father, the very man who he did everything for just to gain his love, was his worst enemy. He should have stopped him before Mari had to get involved.

Fate sucked...

“Where is she,” he growled out, his words ice as he glared at the two adults he had grown up knowing. Natalie opened her mouth to speak when Kagami began walking into his father's office. Adrien was quick to follow, Plagg shifting in his jacket before flying out once the door had closed.  
“Give us Tikki.” Plagg hissed as Tikki flew out to join him. She looked pale and worn out, Plagg hated seeing her so weak. His goddess of creation looking so close to destruction.   
“I’m so sorry Plagg, Adrien,” Tikki said weakly. Adrien shook his head as Plagg flew towards the red kwami.  
“I don’t blame you.” Adrien smiled before glaring at Kagami. He truthfully didn’t blame her either. He knew his father, knew the manipulative ways he had. He could fool anyone, he had fooled everyone. Kagami walked to the painting of his mother and pressed her fingers in certain places before the floor opened up.

“Take this and you will get to her,” Kagami explained before removing her earrings and handing them to Adrien.  
“I don’t deserve them, I never did. Especially after what I’ve done,” she whispered before turning away and leaving him alone. Adrien took a deep breath before eyeing the earrings. He was going to Hawkmoth with everything his enemy wanted.

“Help me Plagg,” Adrien whispered before moving to confront his father...


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette shivered, pain consuming her whole body. She didn’t want to move, didn’t want to even look at her surroundings. She could hear Hawkmoth moving about around her. The sound of his cane, the very cane that had left welts on every inch of her body. The soft flutter of butterfly wings drifted around her. 

“So, you came for her after all.” Hawkmoths voice rang out causing the butterflies to disperse. She wanted to open her eyes to see Chat rescuing her, but it was impossible. She had failed him, kept here at their enemies mercy and she still didn’t know his identity. 

“How dare you touch her.” Chat snarled, anger biting every word past his lips. Marinette shivered again, hating the pain her lover’s voice held. Hawkmoth stepped closer to her making her curl and whimper in pain.   
“Get away from her father,” Chat called out making Hawkmoth pause and Marinette open one eye weakly.

“Father?” Hawkmoth asked, his voice holding slight amusement.  
“I’m unsure of what you know, but I had only one child, and you killed that child.” he snarled. A flash of green was the only warning they had before Adrien stood in the center of the room. Hawkmoth dropped his cane, his eyes shaking with both relief and astoundment. Plagg floated over to Marinette before nuzzling her cheek gently. 

“I was never dead or hurt,” Adrien explained as his father glared at the ring that adorned his son’s hand. He was so close, he could reach his goal.  
“Adrien, I already explained my plan, explained what I could do. I showed you your mother. Join me, and together we can fix everything.” Gabriel encouraged, his hand held out for the jewels his son carried. Adrien shook his head.  
“It doesn’t work like that, the wish would do more damage than it’s worth,” Adrien explained, trying to keep his voice calm and even. Gabriel shook his head before yanking Marinette to her feet via her remaining pigtail.   
“Either give me the miraculous or watch her die.” Gabriel threatened, insanity in his eyes as Adrien’s breath caught in his throat. He was unable to move as he tightened his hold on the earrings. He could give his father what he wanted. His Mari would be safe after all. He could sacrifice this for her. 

“Go ahead kid,” Plagg whispered, “It will be okay.” the kwami smiled as Adrien looked over at him. The mischevious gleam didn’t go unnoticed by the chosen as he nodded and removed his ring. His father grinned as he tossed Marinette forward and grabbed the miraculous. Nooroo flew into his own miraculous before Gabriel put it aside and used the earrings as cufflinks and putting the ring on his finger.

Adrien held Marinette close to his chest, whispering his apologies as she held him and cried. His father had won, what that meant now was unknown. It felt sour to him, in just moments everything would change. Just how much though, he didn’t know and was too scared to find out. He heard his father curse before a flash of white covered the room and Adrien blacked out, Marinette still held protectively in his arms...

********

“Plagg, are you sure this was the right thing to do?” Tikki asked worried as Nooroo and Duusuu hovered beside her. Plagg nodded his head as he eyed the three unconcious humans. Time was paused, this was the world of the in-between.   
“Adrien and Pigtails do not deserve the hell these jewels had given them,” Plagg replied, floating over to his chosen with sad green eyes. Tikki nodded as she allowed the other two kwami to aid her. They flew off as Plagg whispered one last thing to his chosen. This was the end for now, and as much of a pain it was to admit it, he had enjoyed his time with his favorite kitten.   
“Enjoy kid, I gave you all I could. Saved you as best I could.” and with that, the black kwami of destruction was gone and the world shifted in a partial restart...


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien woke up to the sound of his mother’s voice calling him for breakfast. He rolled to the side and groaned as he grabbed at his phone. He blinked rapidly as the background light blinded him. The picture of him and his girlfriend Marinette greeted him as he checked the time.  
“You will be late for school and you still have to go get Marinette.” his mother reminded through the door making Adrien sit up and move about to get ready. As he brushed his teeth, Adrien tried to remember the strange dream he had last night. He could remember his father being in it and his Mari. But, there had been another voice, one that he knew seemed familiar but couldn’t place.

He kissed his mother when he went into the kitchen, smiling as she handed him his bag and wished him a good day. Adrien smiled as he raced out the door and down the road to Marinette’s home. He entered the bakery with a smile as he was greeted by Sabine and Tom.  
“She’s upstairs possibly still asleep.” Sabine chuckled as Tom nodded his head. Adrien nodded again before heading up to the trap door and opening it slowly. Marinette was indeed still in her bed, light snores echoed in the room as Adrien moved to gather her things as he gently called her name. Marinette groaned as Adrien finished putting away her homework and crawling up her stairs. Carefully, Adrien began to wake his girlfriend. Again she groaned as Adrien chuckled.  
“Wake up love,” he whispered pushing back her hair. Marinette opened her eyes before smiling as Adrien leaned down to kiss his girlfriend's lips.  
“We are going to be late,” Adrien warned waiting for it to hit Marinette.  
“Crap!” She yelped, launching herself from the bed and rushing to get ready. He closed his eyes listening to Marinette rush around her bathroom. 

“It’s nice to see you smile kid,” that same strange voice whispered making Adrien open his eyes and look around before noticing a silver ring sitting on Marinette’s desk.  
“Mari, is this ring yours?” He asked as Marinette appeared from the bathroom.  
“No, I found it with some earrings when I got up. I thought you brought them in.” She admitted before showing off the new earrings. Adrien picked up the ring and placed it on his finger amazed at the right fit. A flash of green and red light made them jump as Adrien reached to protect Marinette. 

“Well, glad to see some things never changed.” A black flying cat smirked.  
“Hi, my name is Tikki.” The red bug greeted. Marinette was clinging to Adrien as he reached forward. 

“Hi again kid,” the cat smiled as Adrien felt tears fall down his face and a memory of a dream came to surface...

******

Marinette and Adrien stood atop the Eiffel Tower with smiles on their lips. They had a secret and a city to protect. No evil villain had shown up yet, but the kwami had warned them to be prepared for anything. 

“Doesn’t this feel a little like a memory?” Marinette asked, eyeing her boyfriend. Adrien smiled and nodded his head.  
“A little,” he admitted with a shrug. Marinette hugged her lover as flashes of light signaled their de transformation.  
Adrien placed his chin on Mari’s head. Their hands were linked together as their kwami floated above them sharing a soft knowing look. 

“They need this peace.” Tikki whispered. Plagg agreed, it had just been a few months since the wish, just a short time since his chosens father had tried to kill him.  
“We will protect him, them. Both of our chosen.” Plagg said, his eyes flashing. Tikki glanced over with a nod. She had been on the wrong side, she didn’t want to experience being evil again. She and Marinette had already made a strong bond, one she didn’t want to ever break.  
“Tikki, spots on~” Marinette called as Tikki flew into the earrings.  
“I’m heading home now kitty.” She smiled as Adrien became Chat.  
“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow evening. I’m going to dads after school.” Chat reminded before jumping off towards his own house after the two shared a kiss. Marinette began to head towards her own home, only slight worry about the man divorced from his mother..,

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment and suggestions for the story. I'm always eager for feedback and look forward to hearing from my readers.


End file.
